Waiting to Die: A Cato and Glimmer One Shot
by RubyLouiseG
Summary: The career pack and Peeta are camped out under the tree Katniss has climbed into and are waiting for her to come down. Cato and Glimmer are the only two out of the five teens who remain awake.


Waiting to Die: A Cato and Glimmer One Shot

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is take a shower. Mostly to wash my hair… I can't handle not being able to do anything but braid it every god damn day."

He scoffed, "really? Your hair? That's your biggest concern?"

I shot him a disdainful look. Somehow Marvel, Clove and Loverboy had all succumbed to sleep and we were the last two awake. Fat lot of good they would be to us if little miss girl on fire decided to come down from her tree. Oh well, I was sick of them all anyways. The only compelling career seemed to be Cato. Tall, blonde, attractive Cato. This couldn't go anywhere on an emotional level; I refused to let it. Everyone knew what we were there for and it was unquestionably not to develop feelings for other tributes no matter how funny, or sweet that tribute might appear to be; no matter how attractive. 21 of us were here just waiting to die. Though it would be compelling for the viewers and all of the sponsors who might be watching the games. What if this was his game? Was he playing me? I suppose I'd find out rather swiftly if I ended up dead at his hands.

I presume the look of contempt on my face was evident. "Just ask your sponsors for some shampoo."

"You're such an ass. At least people like me and think I'm pretty. My sponsors would send me things like shampoo and conditioner in a heartbeat if I asked."

"Of course they would, Princess. If you tell them your hair is losing its lustre they'll send you a parachute immediately."

He raised his hand and it looked to me that he was reaching out towards me, or at least until he wrenched his sword free from the earth behind me. He began to play with it, thrusting it into the fire, pulling it out and spitting on it just to hear the sizzle. Why would he be reaching for me? I figured it must have been wishful thinking. I had to stop myself from doing that. These feelings were not okay. Allowing myself to feel any romantic feelings for Cato would probably mean the eradication of any chance I might stand to win. I needed to make him aware that I was not interested. "Whatever, Cato. I'm going to sleep."

Lifting myself from the log we were sitting on I decided to yank my jacket out of my bag. I would need to put it on before lying on the ground. The fire was slowly beginning to die down and the additional insulation would be necessary as the night progressed. I threw my pack down on the ground. I then proceeded to lie down on the ground and place my head on it. Bad decision; the dehydrated food inside offered my head no support or comfort. Maybe if I rolled over it would be better… But to no avail. Somehow it felt so much less restful on this side so I rolled back over to see Cato staring intently at me.

He was going to say something; I could see it in his expression. I looked down at the ground, away from his face hoping he would stop himself from talking. "You know what I'm going to do? If I get home, I mean."

His sombre tone and my curiousity got the best of me. "What?"

"Find some hot chick back home or even in the capitol, I'm not picky, and just… Fuck her. Hard."

"Ugh. You're disgusting. I'm really going to sleep now."

What a pig. This was the guy I had been interested in since I saw the replay of the reaping? But the cocky attitude was what had kept me responding all night. "Sure you are, Blondie. I'm thinking someone who cares too much about how she looks. Maybe a girl with blond hair and braided pigtails. I don't really like waiting."

I turned over regardless of how uncomfortable it was to lie on this side of my face. "I'm done with this conversation, Cato. I'm going to sleep!"

I heard the leaves crunch under his feet as he walked towards me. I rolled onto my back to find him staring down at me. My stomach fluttered. "What, Cato?"

"I'm serious. They're all asleep and so is Everdeen."

"Unless you have something interesting to say, leave me alone."

He moved down to the ground to sit beside me. "If that's how you're going to be, fine. Just don't come crawling to me when you need something."

"G'night Cato."

"Uh huh."

I stayed with my back to him for a while. I knew he was looking at me. I don't know how much time passed before I finally heard him roll over, however long it was it seemed like hours. A few minutes later I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up freezing. I was shivering with no protection from the cold aside from my clothing. Frantic for warmth I nudged Cato with the heel of my boot hoping to rouse him without waking the others. Somehow I managed to and rolling over I asked him if he had any spare clothing or blankets I could use. He didn't; desperate I asked the last thing I could think of. "Can I sleep next to you? I need some sort of heat or I don't think I'll make it through the night."

He rolled over slowly to face me before offering his groggy reply, "what will I get in return?"

I crawled over to him and positioned myself above him with a leg on either side of his waist. I straddled him and leaned down to plant a resolved, excessively eager kiss on his mouth. I was sure he would recognize how I really felt about him. Suddenly awake he sat up responding eagerly to my lips. With his mouth crushed up against mine I began to lose myself in the kiss. I was unsure of how much time had passed before I managed to comprehend that one of his hands was entwined in my hair and his other was on my back pulling me closer. I could feel him beginning to get aroused and realized I was too. Already, we had gone considerably further than I intended. I planted both of my hands firmly on his chest and shoved him away from me.

My heart was thumping audibly in my ears and I could hear how ragged his breathing was. I hurriedly removed myself and grabbed my arrows and bow before I set my head on his arm and closed my eyes. "Good night, Cato. For real this time."

"If we're going to continue this arrangement a kiss isn't going to cut it tomorrow night… I'm going to get what I want. If it's not given to me, I take it. I don't like it when things don't go my way."

"Good luck with that."


End file.
